


Lughnasadh

by GwynCat



Series: Turning of the Wheel [7]
Category: Dearg Dorcha, Original Work
Genre: Dearg Dorcha - Fandom, Gwyl Awst 2020, Lammas 2020, Lughnasadh 2020, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Side Story, Sports Festival, Taranis- mentioned, amateur writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynCat/pseuds/GwynCat
Summary: Taranis  - Celtic thunder godEwe - female sheepCaber toss - Scottish pole toss
Series: Turning of the Wheel [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585492
Collections: Dearg Dorcha





	Lughnasadh

Loud music blared from multiple places on the faire grounds, the most noticeable was the group of bagpipers marching around the tents playing a familiar tune. However the pipes couldn't drown out the local ( and non local) merchants eager to make profit. 

" Get your turkey legs!! "

" Arrows get your arrows!!! "

" Special Lughnasadh Cakes get 'm while they're hot!! " 

" Cheese approved by the Banríon herself!!! "

Wandering into the food district of the faire, sweet and savory smells wafted across the attendees and making them drool.Unfortunately Mórag didn't have time to waste on scowering the grounds, she had competitions to win. 

Lughnasadh was her favorite festival, athletic games were at their most aggressive (probably due to the summer heat). Athletes we're coming from all over the isle to participate. Mórag smirked to herself, her ear flicking, for a small village they had the best reputation for turning out warriors and athletes. 

Mórag's thoughts cut themselves off when she passed the Bloodmead Tavern tent. She pouted, it was against the rules for the participants to drink before competition. The Tavern's barmaid met Mórag's gaze from the corner of her eyes, then giving a small grin. 

the Barmaid waved her over. Mórag paused before mumbling " féic it! ". The Warrior walked to her. The Barmaid's mouth moved, but Mórag couldn't hear her. 

" What? "

This time she could hear mumbling

" You're gonna hav' ta speak louder, Lass. "

Mórag's eyes narrowed as the Barmaid talked **quieter .**

" Imogen, I said louder not quieter than the first time! "

Imogen laughed, covering her mouth with one hand, waving the other. 

" sorry sorry! "

The Cat Síth put her hands on the table, leaning forward. 

" i was asking about the games " Imogen got up on the tips of her toes "- i can't really see from here. " 

" Mine haven' stared yet "

Imogen cocked her head

" What about the other games? "

" 'aven't watched 'em "

"... "

" Watchin' sports is borin' "

".. Ok... "

Imogen scrunches her lips together, after a moment she smirks. Before she spoke, Mórag's attention was drawn away by a duo next to her. They kept whispering to eachother, looking over at her. She narrowed her eyes. Wait weren't those the judges!? 

" You're not suppost ta be 'ere. "

The judge closer to her replied 

" Neither are ye. "

"... "

"... " 

Mórag steps away from the booth, walking backwards away from the criticizing eyes staring at her. As she walks around a corner, the warrior turns around. 

" They better not snitch. "

The Cat Síth walked out of the food area. She spotted the sundial near the middle of the faire on a hill. Mórag leaned over it. It read ; XII. She had to be at the fields at 13 and it was a 30 minute hike. 

" hmm. I 'ave time to kill. "

Mórag contemplated playing one of the faire games, but the fun ones were in the Páistí section. She decided to just head over to the field and start on warm ups and practice. 

\---

When She reached the field, she saw she wasn't the only one who had the idea to come early. She recognized a few faces ; Isla Inion'Liam, Boudiccea Inion'Cynbel, and even Brian the Baker. Mórag looked over toward the javelins to see her biggest competition ; Locklyn Inion'Lír. The Selkie was glaring at the display of weapons. Mórag briefly wondered what competitions she is participating in. One would assume one of the water-related games but Mórag knew Locklyn was bored of them. She lived her entire life in the sea, she could beat everyone with her eyes closed, weighed down with a heavy stone. 

The Cat Síth decided to stop staring at her rival. She could picture Heledd teasing her about some 'woman crush' and to ' kiss her already '. Speaking of her family, she spotted her cousin, Greer looking bored as she stood by the obstacle course, fanning herself. Mórag walked over to her, Greer's green eyes staring at her with her natural glare when she spotted her. 

" Where were you? "

Mórag put her hands. 

" 'round. "

Greer's ' natural ' glare turns into a real one. 

" Well, you didn' hear the announcement. "

" Announcement? "

" Aye, There's a storm comin' and your game might be canceled. "

Mórag looked up to see that the once ( suspiciously) clear sky was covered with clouds, and if Mórag pricked her ears up she could hear faint rumbling. 

" What? Why mine? Caber tossing is the easiest game to hold!? Why cancel that!? "

Greer's response came in a deadpan tone. 

" Cause Mud, Mórag. "

it was Mórag's turn to start glaring, this one aimed at the sky. 

" Taranis does'n' want me to win apparently. "

She grumbled sarcastically as the rumbling got louder. Greer smirked and nudged her larger cousin. 

" Come on, We better go before any other gods decide to crash the festival. "

Mórag grinned back

" Last one back to the tent is a rotten Ewe bladder! "

**Author's Note:**

> Taranis - Celtic thunder god  
> Ewe - female sheep  
> Caber toss - Scottish pole toss


End file.
